Guard my Heart
by Nahualmorph
Summary: A short story about the lives of Gary and Larry, the guard wolves. it contains adult stuff and M/M slash. Gary/Larry, romance, action.


GUARD MY HEART By: NAHUALMORPH

Disclaimer and legal stuff: This is a fanfiction story involving two adult male characters having sexual intercourse, do not read if you re not supposed to. The characters and universe belong to their creators, you know who they are. I gain nothing out of this except faps.

The first thing Larry registered was his lover's warm breath against the back of his neck. The gray furred timber wolf smiled without opening his eyes and rolled on the bed, running a hand through the soft white fur of his sleeping husband's toned back. Gary was laying on his stomach, resting his head on his arms, turning slightly towards Larry. The sheet covering only part of his back, a rump cheek and part of a leg, leaving the rest of his gorgeous white fur exposed.  
Larry finally opened his beautiful clear blue eyes and drank in the sight of his sleeping lover for a few minutes, grinning as his hand continued rubbing Gary and feeling a few spots of clumped fur, especially around the other wolf's middle. He knew Gary's front would be worse, and his own fur was in no better shape.  
Larry finally leaned to kiss Gary's cheek giving his rump a light squeeze and causing the white wolf to blink a few times and stretch with a groan.  
"mmmhhh...morning hot stuff" murmured Gary, moving a hand to rub Larry's chest.  
The timber wolf returned the gesture with a loving nuzzle and another kiss.  
"Morning babe...as much as I'd love to spend all day in bed with you...we have a long day ahead of us"  
Gary sighed. Oh, he was definitely not looking towards it.  
"I know...hey, at least we'll have a couple weeks off, and I plan to not leave the bed for all two weeks"  
Larry smiled and stole another kiss from the white wolf.  
"My thoughts exactly love. Let's go take a shower."  
They both got up and stretched again, taking a few seconds to admire eachother's naked bodies, chuckling at the dried evidence of last night passionate lovemaking.  
"You go ahead love, I'll throw the sheets in the hamper"  
"We're just going to get the other ones dirty again tonight"  
Laughed Gary and playfully swatted Larry's rump with his tail on his way to the bathroom.  
Larry laughed softly and removed the dirty sheets, going to the closet and taking a clean set. He stared at their black uniforms with turtle neck, feet covers and trench coat. He picked a couple of black dress suits and placed them over the bed instead.

Gary was just finishing soaping himself when the slide door opened and he felt a warm body pressing against his back. Larry rinsed the soap from Gary's neck and leaned to give him a kiss and a nibble. Harry moaned and pressed himself against Larry.  
"mmmmh!...want to get dirty before getting clean?"  
One of Larry's paws found Gary's sheath and gave it a light squeeze, already feeling the canine member twitching and lengthening.  
"We really should hurry hon" moaned Larry, even if his own body betrayed him and his member started hardening as his sheath rubbed between Gary's firm rump cheeks.  
Gary turned around and wrapped his arms around Larry's neck, grinding their hardening cocks together.  
"Then make it quick"  
The grey wolf grinned and started humping his hips, feeling his knot sliding past his sheath and shuddering as it rubbed against Gary's erection. Both canines pressed their lips in a passionate kiss, moaning and trying to overpower the other with his tongue, feeling the warm water and steam against their bodies, filling the small enclosed space with their scent.  
One hand from each around their frotting cocks and another exploring and squeezing their rumps, pushing them harder together and causing their wet and low hanging balls to rub together.  
Both lovers came almost at the same time, growling around their kiss and shuddering as their mixing seed was quickly washed away by the shower stream.  
They broke the kiss and lovingly washed eachother, Gary slightly tickling his husband and stealing a few more kisses.

Twenty minutes later, Larry entered the kitchen, tying the last knot on his dress suit's tie. Gary was holding a piece of toast in his mouth as he handed Larry a plate with eggs and bacon. The Tv was on with the news.  
"Today marks the second month of the ongoing trial on former mayor Theodore Lionheart for his involvement in the illegal holding of the afflicted mammals on the nighthowlers case. This stage of the trial will include statements from the private security operatives hired to guard the ( name) asylum as well as establishing responsibility of Lusec Inc. during the incident. If found guilty, Lionheart could face up to..."  
Gary swallowed his mouthful of toast and drank from his coffee, sitting next to Larry.  
"Do you think we should start looking for a new job love? I have a friend at the ZPD"  
"Nah, I don't think they'll dissolve the company. At best they'll fine it. We'll just present at court, give our statements, and we'll be fine."  
Gary nervously played with his coffee mug and looked down.  
"They'll probably ask about the incident with the tiger...I don't think I can tell the whole story without breaking love...I almost lost you"  
Larry hugged his mate and kissed him between his ears.  
"I'm still here, right? I'll handle that part love...whatever happens, we'll always stay together"  
Gary smiled and kissed the gray wolf.  
They finished their breakfast and left their apartment, ready for a long day at court.

A COUPLE MONTHS AGO...

Larry adjusted his long trench coat as he sniffed the night air and surveyed the outer perimeter of Cliffside asylum. Warm breath clouds escaped his mouth as he looked down at the falling water from the dam next to the asylum.  
"White fang 8, fancy a swim?" came Gary's familiar voice through his radio. "that water looks cold"  
"White fang 5 what's your location?"  
"Third floor, storage area, fifth window to the left"  
Larry looked towards the building and sure enough, the light from a lamp blinked a few times as Gary marked his position.  
"It's all warm and cozy here, It sucks you have perimeter duty"  
"It's not so bad, I enjoy the night air. wanna take a coffee break in half an hour?"  
"Sounds perfect, want me to get the code for one of the padded cells? I wouldn't mind some cream with my coffee"  
Larry blushed as he head Gary chuckling from the other side of the line.  
"Gary! dude! this is an open channel!"  
"It sure is" said a third voice, causing Larry's blush to deepen "I got word they're bringing another one right now. Tell you what guys, you wait until we receive the subject and Honeybadger locks herself in her lab and we'll cover for you...just don't leave the comm line open this time. not everyone wants to hear your passionate moans"  
Larry looked towards the security booth at the entrance, where another wolf was grinning at him and holding a radio. He smiled and waved back as Gary replied.  
"Oh, shut up white fang 3. I bet you jerked off to it"  
"That's enough dogs. Subject is inbound in 5 minutes, everyone clear the channels and stay sharp. Time to earn our kibble" A fourth voice got them all serious and back to professional mode.

Five minutes later, a white van entered through the gate, driving all the way to the back of the asylum. Larry supervised as two other wolf guards hurriedly carried an unconscious tiger into a stretcher. The feline was naked, and strangely, he was not wrapped in a security net this time.  
"What happened?" asked Larry as a female badger wearing a lab coat escorted by another three wolves lead the stretcher inside the building. One of the wolves immediately jumped into the stretcher, giving the tiger CPR "He was with his girlfriend, apparently they were in the middle of doing the naughty when he went savage. He hurt her a bit, but we got there just in time." said a black wolf, checking some claw marks over his trench coat. "Damn, I just got this uniform"  
"Why isn't he restrained?"  
"He was more difficulty to handle than the others, Danny shot him with four tranq darts. His heart stopped on the way here."  
"Shit!"  
Just then, all their radios came to life.  
"Code red. Code red. Subject escaped. Lock down the place. First response team, head towards med bay 2. All agents, remain in current positions, report if you see the subject. Do not use tranq darts. Repeat, do not use tranq darts. Subject metabolism is too unstable. Use net guns only"  
Larry and the other wolf entered the building just before the doors closed and the place was locked.  
"Larry, you're supposed to stay outside. You re on the outer perimeter tonight"  
"Can it Mike, let's go."  
Larry and the other wolf headed towards med bay 2. They encountered the three guard wolves wounded. Two of them unconscious and the third one helping Dr Honeybadger sit on a stool as other guards tended to them.  
"What happened?" asked Larry.  
"We couldn't revive him, so I injected adrenaline directly into his heart. It reacted with something in his blood stream besides the tranquilizer...he must have been doing drugs when he was with his girl. His heart is a locomotive right now, if we pump anything else into his system he'll die. We have to capture him using only the nets."  
"This is white fang 7 subject is on the second floor, I think he is trying to make it to the roof" came the whispered voice fo a guard through the radio. "I'm near the...aaaaaaahh!"  
There was a scream and the radio went silent.  
"I need two full teams in the holding cells right now. We can't risk the subject releasing the other ones. One sweep team head towards the second floor. Who's on the third floor?" asked the ops manager through the radio.  
"White fang 5 reporting from third floor, twelve and two are with me"  
"Secure any rooftop exit and stay together, secure your positions and standby"  
"...ang e...en...contact!...sub...too fast!...ten is down!...he's...ing the nets!...angry...watch out!"  
They could hear the loud roars from the tigers intermingled with the static and then they heard a crashing sound coming from the second floor.  
There were a few seconds of intense tension before someone spoke through the radio again.  
"Sweep team reporting. Part of the ceiling on the second floor collapsed, apparently the subject hit a weak structural support beam. He could be anywhere between floors two and three. Units ten and eleven are unconscious. The stairs are blocked, we can't access the third floor. Repeat, we can't access the third floor."  
Larry's cell vibrated and he checked the text message he got. His blue eyes widened and his face paled.  
(He's on the third floor love. He just attacked Marcus)  
He quickly left the med bay and started walking towards the decommissioned elevator shaft as he typed.  
(find a way to hide, I'm coming love. Don't engage him until I'm there)  
Larry pocketed his phone and grabbed a crowbar, ready to open the shaft.

Gary groaned as he sat over a crate, holding his right leg and tightening the tourniquet over the cut in his thigh.  
"Shit, that hurts!"  
The other guard wolf locked the wooden door to the small storage where they were hidden. He had three slash marks over his left shoulder.  
"Just keep it tight. I don't think he hit any artery, but you're still losing lots of blood. The sweep team should be here soon, they'll find a way to come up"  
Suddenly. the frail door exploded in a shower of splinters and a huge, bulking figure rushed through. Hitting the wolf on his back and sending him bouncing against the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious with a bloody bump on his head.  
Gary growled and got up with difficulty, looking for something that could be used as a weapon or shield. Both he and the other wolf had lost their guns during the tiger's first attack.  
The savage, naked tiger was a horrifying sight. He was covered in blood and bite marks from the wolves he fought previously. His eyes were blood shot and his mouth was foaming like a rabid animal. Gary grabbed a broom, the only thing within reach.  
"Come on motherfucker...just one more step." He bared his teeth and broke the broom, holding now a pointy stick and ready to impale it in the tiger's eye.  
The tiger roared and charged. Gary tried to aim at his face, but the wound in his leg caused him to stumble and he only managed to pierce the feline's side before the hulking mass slammed against him.  
Gary's pained scream was killed by the blow punching the air out of his lungs.  
He fell on the floor, frantically trying to breathe as his vision blurred.  
The tiger growled and raised a bloody claw. Sharp talons ready to deliver a finishing blow.  
"Get the fuck away from my boyfriend"  
The tiger turned to see a grey wolf snarling at him.  
Before giving him a chance to react. The wolf jumped and landed on the tiger's back, biting him viciously and trying to tackle him to the floor. The strength of the impact made the feline stumble and trip against the broom stick Gary had been holding. They both fell and rolled in a furious mess of teeth and claws. Snarling, biting and scratching.  
Gary's eyes snapped open when he heard his mate screaming. Larry was under the tiger, with the vicious jaws around his neck, piercing the skin and choking him. The grey wolf's uniform was shredded and he was covered in scratches.  
Gary roared and charged at the tiger, pulling him away from Larry. The huge feline was finally showing signs of tiredness. Larry got up and both wolves started synchronizing their attacks, flanking the tiger and pushing him against a wall. They were both on the brink of collapse, their entire body shaking and their breathing heavy and labored. Yet, the tiger was still standing.  
"Looks like this is it...I honestly don't think I can take another step" said Larry forcing a smile and holding his bleeding stomach. "I'm sorry babe...I couldn't save you after all."  
"Don't get all sentimental on me now. We stay together...no matter what we stay together" Gary smiled, leaning tiredly against Larry as his strength finally gave out. "This fucker eats us...we give him the mother of all stomach cramps together, ok love?"  
Larry tried to laugh, he tried to taunt the tiger, to growl...but he had to use whatever strength remained in him simply to hold onto Gary and stay awake.  
The tiger jumped with claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Larry used the last of his strength to get in front of Gary, trying to shield him.

Two rubber nets came out of nowhere, wrapping tightly around the tiger's body and causing it to fall away from the wounded wolves.  
The last thing Larry saw before passing out was the rest of the guards as they approached him and Gary.

"That's all me or my husband could tell you about that particular incident. We lost consciousness after that and woke up the next day at the hospital."  
The female otter finished typing Larry's statement as the wolf sat on the witness stand at the court room. The district attorney, an imposing looking stag, paced back and forth, with his hands behind his back.  
"I see...Once you saw your husband's life was in danger...why didn't you used lethal force to stop the tiger?"  
"The tiger was not responsible for his actions. We were not told who they were, or that they had been affected with the nighthowlers. We were just told to keep them contained and alive. As security operatives, that was all we needed to know...I couldn't use lethal force because we were ordered not to, simple as that."

Gary bit his lips as he watched his lover being assaulted by one question after another for a good half an hour. The gray wolf taking on each question with stoicism and an impassive expression.  
After a good four hours, the session was finally lifted and they both left the court room. The final verdict was that Lupine Security Inc. was partially responsible for the illegal holding of the abducted mammals. The manager and some of the higher ups were fined with a hefty amount, but the field agents were not charged with anything, since it was proved they were just following orders.  
As soon as they were able to go, Gary and Larry took a cab and headed towards a park. Just wanting to be away from crowded places and enjoy a nice walk.  
They bought hotdogs for lunch and walked side by side with their coats off and their ties loose.  
"I thought it was never going to end" groaned Larry. "One more question and I was going to bite that stag's antlers off"  
Gary laughed loudly and leaned his head against Larry's shoulder.  
"At least we won't be called again love. And we still have a week and a half off while they finish the inquiries."  
They found a bench with a nice view of the park's lake and sat together while they finished their hotdogs. Larry looked at the sky and sighed in happiness.  
"You know what? We still have one thing in our "to do" list...and I think this is the perfect chance to do it"  
The white furred wolf looked around, grinning and sneaking a hand to wrap it around his husband's waist.  
"Public sex? I think we should wait until it gets a little darker for that love".  
Larry pressed against Gary and licked his lover's cheek.  
"No dummy. I'm talking of our honeymoon. Remember that cabin I told you my family owns in Alaska? What do you say love? One and a half week just you and me in an expensive cabin in the middle of snowy nowhere."  
"I think...we should go pack...right now."

A COUPLE MONTHS AGO...

"You guys are the luckiest mammals I've seen. Not a single broken bone. Sure you have quite a collection of bruises and scratches, but it should be nothing a couple weeks rest won't fix"  
The doctor finished writing Gary and Larry's prescriptions for pain killers and antibiotics.  
"ok, you're good to go, just don't do anything physically challenging and those cuts should heal perfectly"  
The lion left, leaving them to get dressed and ready to leave the hospital.  
Both wolves were only wearing their underwear. With bandages around their arms, legs and chests.  
Larry groaned as he reached for his pants. Getting dressed and undressed was going to be such a struggle for the next few days.  
"Marry me"  
The words were so sudden, Larry almost broke his neck with how fast he turned.  
Gary was just inches away from him, and as soon as Larry turned, Gary held both his hands.  
"I know it s sudden and unexpected and I don't have a ring but...I saw you with that tiger and...and..."  
Gary's eyes started watering and he squeezed Larry's paws tighter.  
"I want to spend the rest of my life next to you, I want to make you happy. I..."  
Gary was interrupted by Larry's lips around his own.  
The gray wolf broke the kiss and held Gary's face in his paws.  
"Yes"  
That's all he said. Gary smiled and they kissed again, wrapping their arms around eachother's backs.  
The doctor entered the room, he saw them and sighed.  
"So much for not having exerting physical activity..."

The door to Larry's cabin opened and both wolves hurried inside. Their heavy coats covered in snow.  
They removed their coats and set their suitcases on the floor.  
Larry started turning the lights on and the fireplace while Gary looked around.  
It was a lovely cabin with brick and wood walls, huge glass windows that provided a beautiful sight of the landscape. There was a Jacuzzi encased in sliding glass doors at the back and a set of stairs led to the rooms upstairs. The place was nicely isolated and had all the commodities to comfortably survive the heaviest snow storm for two months.  
As soon as the lights and fire were on, both wolves headed upstairs.  
Larry opened the door to their room and barely had time to turn around before Gary wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately.  
The room filled with moans, soft growls and the sound of clothes being shed.  
Gary made it to the bed and laid on his back with his legs spread, smiling seductively at his husband.  
Larry growled softly and licked his lips at the erotic sight, sliding his sheath back and exposing his hardening member and forming knot.  
"mmmmh!. What does my sexy husband want?"  
Gary grinned and moved his tail to brush Larry's balls and the base of his member.  
The gray wolf nodded and kneeled next to the bed between Gary's legs, lifting them and placing them over his shoulders.  
A gray paw held a white sheath, slowly pulling it back and causing Gary to moan.  
Larry smiled and kissed the underside of the throbbing member, nuzzling his way lower, inhaling deeply and feeling his own erection throb and drool with his lover's musk. He took his time, enjoying every inch of Gary's crotch. Kissing and licking the swollen and throbbing taint, licking his balls and cock, even sliding his tongue inside the warm sheath, causing the white wolf to gasp and moan.  
Larry smiled at the reaction he got from his husband, finally moving to the real target. He let his tongue out and pressed it against the tight looking pucker, sliding the tip in and slurping, preparing his lover.  
Gary clenched his fists on the sheets, shuddering and closing his eyes.  
mmmgh!...deeper! He wrapped his legs around Larry s shoulders, trapping the grey wolf in a world filled with the arousing musk of his husband.  
Larry spread Gary s rump cheeks with both hands, digging deeper with his tongue and slobbering all over the warm inner walls, feeling his own member throbbing and squirting precum.  
After a few minutes of intense rimming, Larry finally pulled his tongue out and licked his lips, grabbing Gary s legs and moving them off his shoulders as he stood up.  
They looked at eachother as Larry grabbed the base of his erection and pressed it against the lubed hole. The gray wolf leaned and pressed his lips against Gary s as he pushed forwards. Gary s moan was muffled as they shared a passionate kiss and he wrapped his legs around Larry s waist.  
The room filled with their moans and the slight sound of the creaking bed as Larry started humping his hips, raising his tail and feeling his swelling knot sliding in and out of the tight sphincter. He felt Gary s member rubbing against his stomach, coating it with the white wolf s precum and moved a paw between them, holding it behind the knot and squeezing in time with his thrusts.  
ggrrgh!...fuck fuck Larry started thrusting faster, burying his face in Gary s neck and inhaling his lover s scent, wrapping one arm around Gary s back and bringing them together.  
aaah baby please please The gray wolf knew what his husband wanted, closing his teeth around Gary s neck and growling dominantly as he pushed harder, feeling his knot entering the tight tailhole and swelling to full size, locking them together.  
Gary whined cutely and closed his eyes, shuddering as he felt his cock throbbing between them and coating their torsos with wave after wave of lupine seed.  
The scent of fresh cum hit Larry s nose and he joined his husband soon, feeling his balls twitch against Gary s taint as he flooded the tight hole with his massive load.  
Finally, both wolves relaxed and Larry started licking Gary s neck, feeling his still swollen knot keeping him inside his husband.  
Gary moaned and rubbed Larry s back lovingly, pressing their lips together and sharing a passionate kiss.  
Larry broke the kiss and reached between them, giving Gary s sensitive cock a few squeezes behind his knot. I love you sweetheart

The cold, snowy wind flew harshly outside the cabin, freezing everything it touched. But inside a cozy cabin, two hearts were sharing warmth that would endure even the strongest storm. 


End file.
